Time to 11 Love
by Beauty HaNemo
Summary: "Disaat semua orang mengatakan 1 1 2 , aku akan menjumlahkan hingga menemui 1 1 Love - EunHae Fanfiction OneShoot - Terinspirasi Nw Song Lee Donghae di Super Show 6 Seoul - "STOP! Aku muak dengan Seksi dancer tadi" - "Bukankah dia tadi juga menari bersama seksi dancer?" - 'Murahan' seperti itukah Eunhyuk dipandangan Donghae - Hae is Bottom"


**Title : Time to 1+1 = Love**

**Author : HanYongIn**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae (HyukHae / EunHae)**

**Length : Oneshoot**

.

.

Summary : "Disaat semua orang mengatakan 1+1 = 2 , aku akan menjumlahkan hingga menemui 1+1 = Love"

.

Disclaimer : 1+1 = Love is EunHae mine and feel. 1 mean Boy so Boy + Boy = LOVE (EunHae rela)

.

.

.

.

"aa aku benci dengan wanita itu. Kenapa Hyukie melakukan dance dengan panasnya didepan mataku"

Batin Donghae memanas ketika mengingat Eunhyuk yang dengan liarnya melakukan seksi dancer tadi.

"Swing never-never give up. SWING"

**Dakk**

Tangannya kini berbeturan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ish Hae. Kau salah menghadap" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Donghae menghadap ke arah yang salah.

.

.

**BACK STAGE**

.

"Donghae hyung! Kau selalu membuat kesalahan ketika Swing dance. Ggrr"

Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah kesalnya terhadap Donghae.

"Maafkan aku"

"Ini super show, seharusnya kau bisa konsentrasi Hae" Akhirnya leadernim pun angkat bicara

"Iya Hae, seharusnya kau bisa sebentar saja konsentrasi" tambah Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sedang banyak fikiran hmm?" Sebagai seorang leader , Leeteuk mendekat kepada Donghae yang saat ini tertunduk lesu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh"

"Kau tidak mau jujur terhadapku. Haa? Aku bisa marah Hae"

"Sungguh aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun" Donghae member alasan agar bisa dipercaya semua member.

"Hae.. kalau kau punya salah seharusnya kau bicarakan dengan kita. Malam ini bukan untuk main-main"

Ucap Leeteuk dengan bijaknya dan kemudian menambahkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk mengetahui alasan Donghae terlihat sangat malas malam ini.

"Apa aku tidak bisa mengertimu?"

"Apa Heenim berdandan lebih cantik daripada kau?"

"Apa Shindong merebut makananmu tadi?"

"Apa Kangin tidak melindungimu"

"Apa Siwon tidak memberikanmu barang mewah untuk dipakai dikonser ini"

"Apa Ryeowook tidak memasakanmu makanan lezat?"

"Apa Kyuhyun merusakkan komputermu untuk menyelesaikan gamenya?"

"Apa Henry dan Zhoumi datang sedikit agak terlambat"

Leeteuk menyerang dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada Donghae

"Atau gara-gara Eunhyuk menari dengan panasnya bersama seksi dancer tadi?"

"STOP! Aku muak dengan Seksi dancer tadi" Ucap Donghae yang langsung bisa diketahui alasan kenapa dia malas. Dan ternyata karena Eunhyuk.

Donghae meninggalkan back stage dan kemudian berjalan keluar entah mau kemana dia.

"Aku kenapa harus aku?" Eunhyuk bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau, karena kau telah membuatnya cemburu dengan seksi dancer tadi Hyuk" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit evilnya.

"Bukankah dia tadi juga menari bersama seksi dancer?"

"Iya tapi tidak sepanas yang kau lakukan" Tepukan tangan siwon mengenai pundak Eunhyuk.

"Ahh sudahlah, berhubung saat ini Henry masih di stage, kau harus bisa meredakan amarah Donghae" perintah Leeteuk kepada Eunhyuk.

"ta-tapi aku.."

"Lakukan atau Donghae solo tidak akan tampil. Kau tau kan bagaimana sifat anak itu?"

"Yaaaa baiklah.."

.

.

.

**Time to 1+1 = Love**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa semua orang jadi menyalahkanku?" Donghae memberikan poutnya.

"Hae.."

"Hmm.."

"Kau kenapa? Hmm" Sumber suara itu mendekat tanpa Donghae menoleh ia tau itu suara siapa.

"Aku, tanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri Hyuk"

Donghae menjauh ketika Eunhyuk mendekatinya. Sungguh sangat lucu anak ini, cemburu dengan seksi dancer.

"Hae.."

**Grappppp**

Pelukan itu dirasakan Donghae, pelukan yang terlalu sering diberikan Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Hyukie. Aku , emm lepaskan pelukan ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku muak!"

Donghae melepas tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan itu cukup membuat Eunhyuk merasa kecewa. Tidak biasanya Donghae seperti ini.

"Kau muak denganku?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memutar tubuh Donghae agar menghadapnya.

"…" Donghae hanya diam tanpa membalas tatapan Eunhyuk.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu sakit gara-gara danceku tadi. Professional ku mohon"

Eunhyuk memegang lembut kedua tangan Donghae tapi sepertinya perlakuannya kali ini tidak disambut baik oleh Donghae.

"Kau terlihat murahan sekali Hyukie.." teriak DOnghae dan itu membuat Eunhyuk membualatkan lebar matanya

'Murahan' seperti itukah Eunhyuk dipandangan DOnghae.

"Kau menyebutku murahan Hae? Lebih murahan mana? Aku atau kau?"

Eunhyuk beranjak dari duduknya, sepertinya dia kelihatan sangat marah dengan ucapan Donghae tadi.

"Bukankah kau yang lebih murahan?Mau saja kau menempel sana-sini. Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Sungmin. Bahkan Minhyuk pun kau dekati"

Donghae tercerangap tidak lebar mendengar itu. Kini Eunhyuk meninggalkannya. Eunhyuk menjadi lebih marah. Kenapa bisa terjadi. Awalnya Donghae yang marah dan cemburu, sekarang? Keadaan berbalik, Eunhyuk menjadi lebih marah kepada Donghae"

.

.

.

.

**Time to 1+1 = Love**

.

.

"Donghae, sebentar lagi kau harus solo perform"

"Iya aku tau"

Donghae berjalan menuju dekat stage untuk mempersiapkan solo performnya.

"Hae, bukannya kau perform dengan Eunhyuk" Tiba-tiba Sungmin datang dan bertanya kepada Donghae.

"Ya aku tau" jawab singkat Donghae.

"Lalu dimana Eunhyuk, kenapa dia tidak bersiap-siap"

Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan, rasanya semangatnya hilang saat ini.

"Ming.."

"Kau kenapa Hae, matamu kelihatan berkaca-kaca"

**Pugggg**

Donghae menenggelamkan dirinya dipelukan Sungmin dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin merasakan ada air yang membasahi pundaknya saat ini.

"Kau menangis hae"

"Eunhyuk ming.."

"Dia kenapa? Kau di apakan olehnya?"

Sementara Donghae masih meneruskan tangisannya dibahu Sungmin.

"Aku mungkin akan tampil solo tanpa Hyuk hiks"

Donghae kemudian melepas pelukannya, karena memang saat ini adalah saat dimana Donghae harus segera tampil.

"Benar-benar rumit hubungan mereka" batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Time to 1+1 = Love**

.

.

Di back stage semua member masih menstabilkan nafas yang sempat memburu. Tak terkecuali Eunhyuk, dia tidak habis fikir dengan sikap Donghae tadi.

"Kau diam saja Hyuk, bukankah seharusnya kau menemani Donghae perform?" tanya Sungmin yang kemudian duduk disamping Eunhyuk.

"Ya aku tahu itu" jawab Singkat Eunhyuk sambil mengusap wajah payahnya.

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?"

"tidak, hanya salah faham"

"Kalau hanya salah faham kenapa Donghae sampai menangis? Hmm"

"Donghae menangis ming?"

"Iya Hyuk, dan dia berkata bahwa kau tidak akan mau menemaninya untuk perform"

Eunhyuk menaruh wajah bingungnya. Dalam hatinya berfikir bahwa Donghae sperti tadi karena dia benar-benar cemburu. Dan karena perlakuannya Eunhyuk tadi itu membuat Donghae menangis.

"Aku harus menyusulnya Ming"

"Iya lakukan"

.

.

.

**Time to 1+1 = Love**

.

.

"Lee Donghae.. Lee Donghae.. Lee Donghae" teriakan itu semakin menggema di penjuru stadium.

Mendengar itu antara yakin dan tidak yakin Donghae manapakkan kakinya di atas stage, music pun berputar. Dan Donghae menari sesuai apa yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Ya walaupun sebelumnya ia berlatih dengan Eunhyuk dan kali ini harus tanpa Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa Eunhyuk" batin Donghae sembari mencoba menghilangkan wajah cemasnya.

"Ah sebentar lagi rap, ini bagian Eunhyuk dan aku harus mengambilnya"

Wajahnya semakin tak karuan.

Hatinya terus membatin.

"E.."  
>"yea ya yo.." suara itu tiba-tiba memutus rap yang akan Donghae lantunkan.<p>

"Hyukie.."

Batin Donghae berbunga-bunga. Eunhyuk benar-benar datang untuknya.

"Hyukie bukannya kau marah denganku" batin itu terus berbincang

Sementara Eunhyuk merekahkan senyumnya dan kemudian seiring music yang berputar mendekat dimana Donghae berdiri dengan wajah herannya.

"Hyukie.."

**Huggggg**

Donghae memberikan pelukannya kepada Eunhyuk dan membuat seisi stadium histeris.

"Aaaaaaaaa 1+1= Love, Hyuk + Hae = Love"

Seperti itulah teriakan yang melesat hingga terdengar ditelinga Eunhyuk.

"Yey "

Perform Eunhae pun selesai.

Eunhyuk melempar senyumannya ke arah Donghae membuat Donghae tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Hyuk kau sudah tidak marah" tanya Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eunhyuk.

"Apa mungkin aku bisa marah terhadapmu Hae"

"Hyukie.."

Kembali Eunhyuk memamerkan giggles andalannya dan secepat mungkin lengan Donghae mengait ke lengan Eunhyuk.

"Sudah ku bilang Hae, kau tidak bisa sendirian. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Eunhyuk" Batin Eunhyuk sambil terus memamerkan kemesraannya didepan puluhan ribu pasang mata.

"Hyukie.. aaa" Berubahlah sikap Donghae manja dan terus menempel kepada Eunhyuknya.

.

.

"_**EUNHAE GET MARRIED PLEASE"**_

Mata Eunhyuk melebar ketika menemui handuk mini bertuliskan kata yang menyuruh Eunhae untuk melakukan pernikahan.

"Hae.."

"Hmmm"

"Kau lihat itu.."

"Apa Hyukk?"

Telunjuk Hyukie menunjuk ke atas untuk memberitahu Donghae

"Eunhae get married. YEAHHHH"

Donghae tersenyum lebar dengan apa yang ada didalam pandangannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana Hae? Mereka menyuruh kita menikah. Haha" tawa menggelegar Eunhyuk di atas stage.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyuk"

Percakapan mereka berdua kini benar-benar bisa didengar oleh seisi stadium. Teriakan para penggemar sudah cukup melengking ditelinga.

"Eunhae get married now" begitu seterusnya.

"Bukankah kita sudah menjadi pasangan Hae, kenapa mereka masih menyuruh kita menikah?" Perkataan Eunhyuk sekejap membuat seisi stadium tercengang.

"Menikah? Mungkin. Hahahaha" Dan itu jawaban Donghae yaitu hanya memberikan tawa yang membuat wajahnya semakin lucu.

Kembali terdengar suara yang meneriakkan mereka untuk menikah.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju pinggir stage dan kemudian mengambil salah satu handuk bertuliskan "Eunhae get married please"

Dan kemudian melihatnya cukup lama.

"Apakah ini hadiah kalian jika kami benar-benar menikah" teriak Eunhyuk

"More than….. More than" hanya itu yang sanggup diteriakkan penggemar

Sementara ditengah stage Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar melihat Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampirinya lagi dengan membawa handuk dari penggemar.

Tubuh Eunhyuk dan Donghae kini sudah berdekatan. Tangan Eunhyuk memegang tangan Donghae lembut. Kemudian digenggamkannya handuk yang bertuliskan romantic itu pada genggaman Donghae.

"Donghae.. ini hadiah untuk kita. Haha"

"Handuk? Untuk mandi kita nanti"

"Hahahaha"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa bersama-sama, menggelegar dan membuat histeris seisi stadium.

"Aku memperoleh ini dari penggemar dan isinya menyuruh kita untuk menikah. Dan kali ini aku menyerahkannya untukmu Hae. Jika kau menerimanya, berarti…"

Eunhyuk berteriak dengan nada lantangnya.

"EUNHAE MARRY"

Dengan sigap, cepat dan lantang begitulah teriakan penggemar.

"Haha, mana Hyukie. Aku sedang berkeringat sekarang. Aku butuh handuk"

Donghae mengambil handuk dan dilingkarkannya dileher putih miliknya.

"Walaupun untuk mengelap keringat tapi handuk ini sudah sampai ditanganmu dank au menerimanya. Berarti sama saja Eunhae…"

Eunhyuk kembali melantangkan suaranya sehingga seisi ruangan kompak berteriak.

"EUNHAE IS REAL. EUNHAE HAVE MARRIED. 1+1 = Love Eunhyuk + Donghae = LOVE"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E.N.D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMINNNNNNNN**

**Eunhae akan menikah secepatnya. TErimakasih untuk ELF Korea terutama EunHae stand Korea yang sudah memancing moment EunHae semalam. Semoga malam ini akan lebih dan lebih.**

**Ff ini terinspirasi oleh SS6 Seoul Day 1 dimana Donghae ft Eunhyuk membawakan lagu baru 1+1 = Love. Lagunya sweet banget. Romantis. Still You versi 2. Kkk. Gak nyambung sih judul sama isinya. Biarin ! Soalnya lagi pengen kasih judul 1+1=Love. Suka banget. Udah cukup.**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya**

**Hae is real uke.**

.

**Let's be my friend**

**Fb : Hany Hae**

**Twt & IG : hanyhae_**


End file.
